musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1980
Bands Formed * New Order * Stray Cats Singles Released Love Will Tear Us Apart Joy Division Atmosphere Joy Division Train in Vain (Stand by Me) The Clash Ashes to Ashes David Bowie A Forest The Cure Shaddap You Face Joe Dolce Music Theatre Holiday in Cambodia Dead Kennedys Comfortably Numb Pink Floyd Going Underground/The Dreams of Children The Jam Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Fade to Grey Visage The Great Curve Talking Heads Clampdown The Clash Ace of Spades Motörhead Redemption Song Bob Marley Army Dreamers Kate Bush Israel Siouxsie & the Banshees The Same Old Scene Roxy Music Hate the Police Dicks Echo Beach Martha & The Muffins Crosseyed and Painless Talking Heads Atomic Blondie Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) Talking Heads Totally Wired The Fall Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime The Korgis Academy Fight Song Mission of Burma Requiem Killing Joke I Travel Simple Minds Babooshka Kate Bush Cities Talking Heads Breathing Kate Bush Treason (It's Just a Story) The Teardrop Explodes I Got You Split Enz Kill the Poor Dead Kennedys Happy House Siouxsie & the Banshees I Will Follow U2 Embarrassment Madness Underpass John Foxx Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Geno Dexys Midnight Runners Rescue Echo & the Bunnymen A Song From Under the Floorboards Magazine I Wanna Be Sedated The Ramones Could You Be Loved Bob Marley Garbageman The Cramps Christine Siouxsie & the Banshees People Who Died Jim Carroll Prowler Iron Maiden The Breaks Kurtis Blow Do Nothing/Maggie's Farm The Specials Broken English Marianne Faithfull Call Me Blondie Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits Private Idaho The B-52's Falling and Laughing Orange Juice Mirror in the Bathroom The Beat Running Free Iron Maiden How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' The Fall Neon Knights Black Sabbath Generals and Majors/Don't Lose Your Temper XTC Rudie Can't Fail The Clash Pay to Cum! Bad Brains Better Scream Wah! Heat Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? The Ramones 10:15 Saturday Night The Cure Stereotype/International Jet Set The Specials Datapanik in the Year Zero-A Pere Ubu Start! The Jam Rat Race/Rude Boys Outta Jail The Specials Dark Entries Bauhaus I Wanna Destroy You The Soft Boys Three Little Birds Bob Marley We Are Glass Gary Numan Dib-Be-Dib-Be-Dize Brother D Tunnel of Love Dire Straits The Spirit of Radio Rush Upside Down Diana Ross Talk of the Town The Pretenders The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) John Williams No Self Control Peter Gabriel Sister Europe The Psychedelic Furs Final Day Young Marble Giants Can't Cheat Karma Zounds Gentlemen Take Polaroids Japan Baggy Trousers Madness Bankrobber The Clash Run Like Hell Pink Floyd Refugee Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Ricky's Hand Fad Gadget Night Boat to Cairo Madness Para ti Paraíso Runaway Boys Stray Cats I Die: You Die Gary Numan Sanctuary Iron Maiden Johnny and Mary Robert Palmer Fashion David Bowie Girl You Want Devo Diet Au Pairs Whip It Devo Dancing with Myself Generation X I Zimbra Talking Heads The Jean Genie/Space Oddity David Bowie Die Matrosen LiLiPUT Die Young Black Sabbath What Use? Tuxedomoon Io se fossi Dio Giorgio Gaber Blue Boy Orange Juice I Believe Buzzcocks Freedom of Choice Devo Master Blaster Stevie Wonder Bad Reputation Joan Jett Wardance Killing Joke No-One Driving John Foxx Black and White The dB's Mr. Clarinet The Birthday Party More Bounce to the Ounce Zapp Ah Leah! Donnie Iris Dirty Mind Prince Breaking the Law Judas Priest We Got the Beat Go-Go's New Europeans Ultravox Ten Feet Tall XTC Funkytown Lipps Inc Turning Japanese The Vapors (Just Like) Starting Over John Lennon & Yoko Ono Dreiklangs-Dimensionen Rheingold Stomp! The Brothers Johnson Dog Eat Dog Adam and the Ants Over You Roxy Music To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet Komakino Joy Division He Stopped Loving Her Today George Jones Is It All Over My Face Loose Joints Best Friend/Stand Down Margaret (Dub) The Beat Crazy Train Ozzy Osbourne Do You Wanna Dance? The Silver Terror Couple Kill Colonel Bauhaus Let Me Talk Earth, Wind & Fire (Theme From) New York, New York Frank Sinatra Elstree Buggles I Don't Remember Peter Gabriel Can You Feel It The Jacksons Cherchez le garçon Taxi Girl It's No Game (Part 1) David Bowie White Girl X A Lover's Holiday/Glow of Love Change (band) It's Kinda Funny Josef K At Last I Am Free Robert Wyatt Nobody's Hero/Tin Soldiers Stiff Little Fingers Nagasaki Nightmare Crass Burning Car John Foxx Biko Peter Gabriel Hungry Heart Bruce Springsteen The Puppet Echo & the Bunnymen Oh Yeah Roxy Music Fiery Jack The Fall Getting Nowhere Fast Girls at Our Best Food for Thought/King UB40 Too Much Too Young The Specials This World of Water New Musik Another One Bites the Dust Queen I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down Elvis Costello Magic Olivia Newton-John My Perfect Cousin The Undertones The Winner Takes It All ABBA Don't Stand So Close to Me The Police Changeling Simple Minds Pulling Mussels (From the Shell) Squeeze Hells Bells AC/DC Fade Away Bruce Springsteen Take Your Time (Do It Right) S.O.S. Band Angel Witch Angel Witch Mercenaries (Ready for War) John Cale Towers of London XTC The Zoo Scorpions Hey Nineteen Steely Dan Too Many Creeps Bush Tetras The Bed's Too Big Without You The Police December Will Be Magic Again Kate Bush The Plastic Age Buggles Let My Love Open the Door Pete Townshend One Step Ahead Split Enz Decontrol Discharge Love Canal Flipper Another Nail in My Heart Squeeze Living After Midnight Judas Priest Highway Rider Black Axe When I Dream The Teardrop Explodes Coming Up Paul McCartney Fame/Golden Years David Bowie Groenlandia Zombies Horror en el hipermercado Alaska y Los Pegamoides Drug Train The Cramps Back in Black AC/DC Give Me Back My Man The B-52's You Shook Me All Night Long AC/DC Is Vic There? Department S Gathering Dust Modern English Warm Moving Bodies The Units Dirty Back Road The B-52's Touch and Go The Cars Private Life Grace Jones Telegram Sam Bauhaus Antmusic Adam and the Ants Uptown Prince The Durutti Column Single The Durutti Column So Long Fischer-Z Kings of the Wild Frontier Adam and the Ants New Amsterdam Elvis Costello Late in the Evening Paul Simon Rainbow Warrior Bleak House King's Call Phil Lynott There, There My Dear Dexys Midnight Runners Children of the Sea/Lady Evil Black Sabbath I Hope I Never Split Enz Seven Minutes to Midnight Wah! Heat Persons Unknown/Bloody Revolutions Poison Girls/Crass Wednesday Week The Undertones Staten & kapitalet Ebba Grön Seconds Too Late Cabaret Voltaire Let's Build a Car Swell Maps Love T.K.O. Teddy Pendergrass Passing Strangers Ultravox Jersey Girl Tom Waits Stop the Cavalry Jona Lewie Hands Off She's Mine The Beat Guten Morgen Vogel The Call Up The Clash I'm Coming Out Diana Ross Sex The Urinals 11 O'Clock Tick Tock U2 Against the Wind Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band Shack Up A Certain Ratio Simply Thrilled Honey Orange Juice Der Räuber und der Prinz Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft High Fidelity Elvis Costello Flight A Certain Ratio No Woman, No Cry Bob Marley Staring at the Rude Boys The Ruts Women in Uniform Iron Maiden That's the Joint Funky Four Plus One Divina Radio Futura Misunderstanding Genesis When I'm With You Sparks Adrenalin Throbbing Gristle Sleepwalk Ultravox B Colin Newman Mine Mine Mind Roky Erickson and the Aliens Heyday The Sound Turn It On Again Genesis You'll Always Find Me in the Kitchen at Parties Jona Lewie Enamorado de la moda juvenil Radio Futura Nights in White Satin The Moody Blues The Friend Catcher The Birthday Party Give Me the Night (song) George Benson The Lonely Spy Lori & The Chameleons Into the Night Benny Mardones Strobe Light The B-52's Missing Words The Selecter Where There's a Will There's a Way/In the Beginning There Was Rhythm The Pop Group/The Slits Sailing Christopher Cross All Systems Go Poison Girls Someone's Looking at You The Boomtown Rats Warhead U.K. Subs All Over the World Electric Light Orchestra Alabama Song David Bowie Maybe Tomorrow The Chords A Day Without Me U2 Everything Works If You Let It Cheap Trick The Wayfaring Stranger Emmylou Harris Sometimes a Fantasy Billy Joel Fever The Cramps Patio Set The Embarrassment Jane Jefferson Starship Outside the Trains Don't Run on Time Gang of Four Anticipation Delta 5 Marie, Marie Shakin' Stevens The Hardest Part Blondie 747 (Strangers in the Night) Saxon Funkin' for Jamaica (N.Y.) Tom Browne I Need Two Heads The Go-Betweens Give Me Your Love Sylvia Striplin Isn't She Lovely Stevie Wonder And the Cradle Will Rock... Van Halen Kebabträume Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft Suis-je normale Nini Raviolette Will You? Hazel O'Connor Mr. Jones The Psychedelic Furs Don't Wait Up for Me The Beat For My Country UK Decay Swans on Glass Modern English La chica de ayer Nacha Pop Pressure Drop Toots and the Maytals Independence Day The Comsat Angels Jukebox Babe Alan Vega This Wreckage Gary Numan Woman in Love Barbra Streisand Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad? Prince Clubland Elvis Costello Duchess Genesis Janitor Suburban Lawns Mr. Crowley Live Ozzy Osbourne Original Sin Theatre of Hate If I Didn't Love You (I'd Hate You) Squeeze Precious The Pretenders I'm Alive Electric Light Orchestra Play the Game Queen I Second That Emotion Japan Man Next Door The Slits Dalek I Love You (Destiny) Dalek I Love You Circus Games Skids West One (Shine on Me) The Ruts Amoureux solitaires Lio Commercial Single The Residents Teen Line The Shivvers Shoot Out the Lights Diamond Head Shopping For Clothes Snatch Crystal Japan David Bowie Cheap Sunglasses ZZ Top Double Heart Robert Rental Race With the Devil Girlschool Chinatown Thin Lizzy Burn Rubber (Why You Wanna Hurt Me) The Gap Band Waterfalls Paul McCartney The Turn of a Friendly Card The Alan Parsons Project Savoir-Faire Family Fodder Sex Machine The Crawling Chaos At the Edge Stiff Little Fingers Gunman Michael Prophet Just the Two of Us Grover Washington, Jr. It's a War Kano Here Comes My Girl Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers The Affectionate Punch The Associates The New Rap Language Spoonie Gee & The Treacherous Three United Judas Priest Too Nice to Talk To The Beat Dark Companion Tuxedomoon Red Frame/White Light Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Together Testors The Groove Rodney Franklin Get Up and Use Me Fire Engines On the Road Again Willie Nelson Debbie Harry Family Fodder Fireside Favourite Fad Gadget She's So Cold The Rolling Stones Boat on the River Styx Lips That Would Kiss The Durutti Column Nerve Pylon The Lines I Love You Climax Blues Band I'm Ready Kano Baby, I Love You The Ramones I Wanna Get Married De Cylinders I Don't Wanna Get Drafted Frank Zappa Afrika Is Burning, and the Black Man Is Doing the Freak Safi Abdullah Ma Quale Idea Pino D'Angiò The Tide Is High Blondie Heavy Metal Mania Holocaust Euthenics Modern Eon Rydeen Yellow Magic Orchestra Three Minute Hero The Selecter C'30, C'60, C'90 Go Bow Wow Wow Faust Party 3 Extracts #2 Faust I Belong to Nobody The Flaming Hands Woman in Love Barbra Streisand What's Another Year Johnny Logan Heartbreak Hotel The Jacksons All I Ever Wanted Santana I Ain't Gonna Stand for It Stevie Wonder Vertige de l'amour Alain Bashung Behind the Mask Yellow Magic Orchestra All for Leyna Billy Joel Bimbo Yello The Things That You Do Bob John Wayne Was a Nazi Stains Super Trouper ABBA Fire Lake Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band Are Everything/Why She's a Girl From the Chainstore Buzzcocks Banana Republic The Boomtown Rats The Badge Means You Suck AK-47 The Man in the Dark Sedan Snakefinger Meat Processing Section Surgical Penis Klinik Save Me Queen Fade Away/Learn a Language New Age Steppers/London Underground Satan's Serenade Quartz The History of the World (Pt. 1) The Damned One Two Three The Professionals Clones (We're All) Alice Cooper Empty Rooms Visitors Upside Down Magazine Shake a Tailfeather The Blues Brothers Erde 80 Christof Glowalla Radio Drill Time Josef K D'ya Think I'm Sexy Hybrid Kids She's Out of My Life Michael Jackson Face With No Name The Passengers Lovely One The Jacksons Army Life The Exploited Sweetheart Contract Magazine Broken Doll Wreckless Eric Rough Boys Pete Townshend L'encre de tes yeux Francis Cabrel Sherry Darling Bruce Springsteen Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution AC/DC My Old Piano Diana Ross It's Still Rock and Roll to Me Billy Joel She Never Said The Church Like This for Ages Cupol Oops Upside Your Head The Gap Band Hey You Scorpions Politics! Girls at Our Best New Age Chrome One Day I'll Fly Away Randy Crawford I Thank You ZZ Top Cartrouble Adam and the Ants Just Keep Walking INXS Strong Arm of the Law Saxon Need Your Loving Tonight Queen Baby It's You Dolly Mixture The Earth Dies Screaming/Dream a Lie UB40 Flirtin' With Disaster Molly Hatchet My Mother Was a Friend of an Enemy of the People Blurt Did You See Her? Pink Military Everybody's Got Something to Hide (Except Me and My Monkey) The Feelies Summer Fun The Barracudas I Can't Tell You Why Eagles Walk Away Donna Summer I Don't Wanna Be Too Cool Kate Fagan Killer on the Loose Thin Lizzy Clean Clean Buggles Love Sensation Loleatta Holloway Night Train Steve Winwood Metronome Manicured Noise Feel the Pain The Bureaucrats La chica de plexiglás Aviador Dro (I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone Sex Pistols Looking for Clues Robert Palmer Arauco Robert Wyatt Ein Jahr (Es geht voran) Fehlfarben Carry On JJ Cale Music Is a Better Noise Essential Logic Never Knew Love Like This Before Stephanie Mills The Wanderer Donna Summer Jealously Trespass Girls Don't Count Section 25 Butcher Baby Plasmatics Riot in Lagos Ryuichi Sakamoto Don't Ask Me Why Billy Joel Happy Funeral Kitchen and the Plastic Spoons Dreaming Cliff Richard De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da The Police It's Not That Funny Fleetwood Mac Woman in Winter Skids Love on the Rocks Neil Diamond Spiel ohne Grenzen Peter Gabriel Love Is the Drug Grace Jones Wheels of Steel Saxon Stalin Wasn't Stalling Robert Wyatt Hitsville U.K. The Clash Hey, Little Rich Girl The Specials The Rose Bette Midler The Legend of Wooley Swamp The Charlie Daniels Band From the Cradle to the Grave Crispy Ambulance ''' '''Déjame Los Secretos Miles Away John Foxx Graveyard Shuffle Red Zebra We Live for Love Pat Benatar Into the Lens Yes Strange Thing Buzzcocks Agent Orange Ski Patrol Children of Paradise Boney M. Army Now Futurisk Gimme Some Lovin' The Blues Brothers Arrival Mike Oldfield Time Is Tight Booker T. & the M.G.'s Stick It Out Frank Zappa Xanadu Olivia Newton-John Emotional Rescue The Rolling Stones My Way Nina Hagen The Naked and the Death Siglo XX Wish It Could Be 1965 Again The Barracudas Easy Life The Bodysnatchers Freedom Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five The End The Doors Blaue Augen Ideal ' '''Sanctuary New Musik ' '''There Ain't No Sanity Clause The Damned Laundramat Loverboy Active Ingredients ' '''El hombre salvaje Las Chinas ' '''Bear Cage The Stranglers Working John, Working Joe Jethro Tull ''' '''Ich war da, leergebrannt Im Namen des Volkes Steal Away Robbie Dupree ''' '''The Fox Crucifixion The Model Snakefinger ' Amigo Black Slate Dream Soldiers The Fallout Club Can't Help Myself Flowers Nobody Takes Me Seriously Split Enz Think About Me Fleetwood Mac Gigantor The Dickies Paint It, Black The Mo-dettes Nagasaki mon amour Polyphonic Size He's So Shy The Pointer Sisters Prettiest Girl The Neighborhoods Eighth Day Hazel O'Connor Something for Nobody Monte Cazazza Fool for Your Loving Whitesnake Celebration (Kool and the Gang song) Kool and the Gang This Is Love The Gist Tu frialdad Triana Don't Say That's Just for White Boys Way of the West Just Another Dream The Professionals More Love Kim Carnes Teacher Teacher Rockpile I'm Falling Dead or Alive Only After Dark The Human League Totuus löytyy kaurapuurosta Lama Entre Nous Rush Gotta Stop (Messin' About) Prince Don't Need Your Money Raven You May Be Right Billy Joel Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) Magazine Monkey Suit Plasmatics Zulu Nation Throwdown Afrika Bambaataa Subhuman Throbbing Gristle Ethics 23 Skidoo Nevadagaz Gaznevada 9 to 5 Dolly Parton Come Around '''Mental as Anything ' 'Smashing Time Television Personalities ' '''Danny Says-Chinese Rock The Ramones Heavy Metal Thunder Saxon ' 'Euro-Vision Telex Fantastic Voyage Lakeside Bila je tako lijepa Pekinška patka ' 'Double Dutch Bus Frankie Smith Keep It (Part Two) Dexys Midnight Runners ' '''Hold On Loosely 38 Special ' 'Living on Dreams Vice Squad ' '''Hit Me With Your Best Shot Pat Benatar Sweet and Innocent Diamond Head Tired of Toein' the Line Rocky Burnette Lawnchairs Our Daughters Wedding D-a-a-ance The Lambrettas Lost in Love Air Supply My Face John Foxx You Better Run Pat Benatar The British Way of Life (This Is the Life) The Chords You Gave Me Love Crown Heights Affair Doctor Who BBC Radiophonic Workshop I Hear You Now Jon and Vangelis Zimbabwe Bob Marley I Was Made For Loving You Kiss (band) Psycho Chicken The Fools We Got the Funk Positive Force Pride Echo & the Bunnymen Move on Up The Flying Lizards Just Like Eddie Silicon Teens Simon Templer/Two Pints of Lager & a Packet of Crisps Please Splodgenessabounds Judy in Disguise Silicon Teens Don't Walk Away Electric Light Orchestra Cheap Wine Cold Chisel Carrie Cliff Richard Guilty Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb State of Emergency Second Layer No Secrets The Angels 8th Wonder The Sugarhill Gang TV The Flying Lizards I'm Alright (Theme From "Caddyshack") Kenny Loggins White Rabbit The Damned Remember I Was Vapour Gary Numan I Hate Tourists The Freeze The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game Grace Jones Fame Irene Cara Lola live The Kinks Colour Delta 5 405 Lines The Monochrome Set Keep On Loving You REO Speedwagon Täältä tulee yö Ratsia Party in Paris U.K. Subs Drivin' My Life Away Eddie Rabbitt Final Achievement In Camera Never Be the Same Christopher Cross Biggest Part of Me Ambrosia Use It Up and Wear It Out Odyssey Do That Dance Primitive Calculators I Want to Be Straight Ian Dury Gaby oh! Gaby Alain Bashung Special Brew Bad Manners There Goes Concorde Again ...And the Native Hipsters No es extraño que tú estés loca por mí Burning Je veux de l'amour Raymond Van Het Groenewoud The Harder They Come Joe Jackson Wait Till Your Boat Goes Down XTC Cab Driver Vox Pop Vice Versa Samson Junction One The Fast Set Holland Tunnel Dive ImpLOG I Hear Music in the Streets Unlimited Touch Room Service Fischer-Z Teeth The Mekons You'll Accomp'ny Me Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band Marche à l'ombre Renaud What's in a Kiss Gilbert O'Sullivan Different Strings Rush Emergency Girlschool January February Barbara Dickson Little Jeannie Elton John There Is No Shame in Death The Danse Society Another Day U2 Polaroid Sympathy Nervous If Drinkin' Don't Kill Me (Her Memory Will) George Jones Switchin' to Glide The Kings Train, Train Blackfoot Big Shot - Momentarily Jona Lewie Disco Rough Mathématiques Modernes Last Night Another Soldier Angelic Upstarts Ieya Toyah Boulevard Jackson Browne The Greatest Cockney Rip-Off Cockney Rejects Always The Saints Hyper Exaggeration Active Ingredients Tyler UB40 Love Stinks The J. Geils Band Suicide Is Painless The MASH The Zipper The Notekillers We Can Get Together Flowers Modern Girl James Freud & The Radio Stars Don't Push It Don't Force It Leon Haywood Israelites Desmond Dekker Charnel Ground Section 25 Bad Man! Cockney Rejects Shining Star The Manhattans Contessa Decibel Born in Flames Red Krayola No Nonsense X-X Fly Machiavel Talking to Cleopatra Anne Cessna & Essendon Airport God Only Knows The Beach Boys Gulliver Angelo Branduardi Searching Change (band) What Will I Do Without You Lene Lovich Cold Love Donna Summer Behind the Groove Teena Marie Sisters of the Moon Fleetwood Mac I Confess Dorothy The Ultimate Rap Nice & Nasty 3 Bébé Le Strange Heart Whose Problem? The Motels Elvis Should Play Ska Graduate Dependence P1/E It's a Love Thing The Whispers Guilty Honey Bane När vi två blir en Gyllene Tider News at Ten The Vapors Me Myself I Joan Armatrading All Night Long Joe Walsh Danger The Motels Without Your Love Roger Daltrey Rock Hard Suzi Quatro Mari Pili Ejecutivos Agresivos A The Associates Do You Feel My Love? Eddy Grant Don't Come Stoned and Don't Tell Trude! Max'n Specs It's a Mad Mad World Weapon Motorcycle Man Saxon Bad News Moon Martin Teenage U.K. Subs Farfisa Beat Squeeze More Than I Can Say Leo Sayer Fried Egg The Mad Witch Hunt The Mob Tidens tempo KSMB Es especial Burning I Wanna Be Your Lover La Bionda Trouble 999 Warm Family Fodder September Morn' Neil Diamond If You Could Read My Mind Viola Wills Running Free Buzzcocks Da vorne steht 'ne Ampel Der Plan Be Alright Zapp It's Alright Sho-Nuff Are You Glad to Be in America? James Blood Ulmer Controversial Subject The The I Know What Boys Like The Waitresses Someday You'll Be King MX-80 Sound Goodbye Civilian Skids On and On and On ABBA Come On New Adventures Gotta Pull Myself Together The Nolans Let's Do Rock Steady The Bodysnatchers Is That All There Is? Cristina Firing Squad The Subhumans Spellbound Dawnwatcher Stop This Game Cheap Trick Tarzan's Nuts Madness A Little Is Enough Pete Townshend In Your Car The Dugites His Last Summer The Barracudas Temporary Secretary Paul McCartney Poison Ivy The Lambrettas For Dancin' Boney M. Theme From The Dukes of Hazzard (Good Ol' Boys) Waylon Jennings No Doubt About It Hot Chocolate Exploited Barmy Army The Exploited Let Go Dirty Looks Ringo ja Aku Aku Syrjä Even It Up Heart Guys Are Not Proud The Anemic Boyfriends Everyone's a Bigot Offs Pop Art Poem The Jam The Letter Amii Stewart Mr X Pauline Murray and the Invisible Girls Theme from Rawhide The Blues Brothers Who Wants the World? The Stranglers Ultimate Orgasm Non Compos Mentis Kool in the Kaftan B.A. Robertson Back on the Borderline Midnight Oil Betrayal Jah Wobble Chicas de colegio Mamá Rosie Joan Armatrading Same Old Lang Syne Dan Fogelberg JoJo Boz Scaggs Animal Space The Slits Overnight Sensation Jerry Knight Argent trop cher Téléphone The Screen Inertia Me No Pop I Coati Mundi C'était toi (You Were the One) Billy Joel Focuri vii Sfinx The Traveller Chris De Burgh Angel Of Sin Requiem According to My Heart The Reels Nyet Nyet Soviet! (Soviet Jewellery) BB Gabor Tighten Up Yellow Magic Orchestra Haven't You Heard Patrice Rushen Drop A.C. Marias Don't Tell Me No The Cars Name Rank & Serial Number Fist Gi meg fri i kveld Vazelina Bilopphøggers Motorbike Beat The Revillos Extraños juegos Zombies Free Me Roger Daltrey Main dans la main Elli & Jacno We Gotta Get Out of Here Ian Hunter Electric Chair The Trend You're Lying Linx Black Leather Sex Pistols O Type (Part 1) MX-80 Sound Slow Train Bob Dylan There She Goes Again The Crawdaddys DCT Dreams Nick Nicely Way of the World Cheap Trick Heartbreaker Knots Happy New Year ABBA Tael of a Saeghors The Makers of the Dead Travel Fast Let's Get Serious Jermaine Jackson Harmony Elton John Days Are OK The Motels Addiction Bay of Pigs Faith Manicured Noise Any Way You Want It Journey Sinsemilla Black Uhuru What You're Proposing Status Quo Hello America Def Leppard Twilight Café Susan Fassbender Exit Neural Circus Limbo Fischer-Z Bullet Proof Heart Fingerprintz Love Song Scars Still Waiting Prince Rudi Got Married Laurel Aitken I Need Your Lovin' Teena Marie Young Blood UFO Sad Cafe Eagles Loco Mosquito Iggy Pop Ashes and Diamonds Zaine Griff Monster Jam Spoonie Gee Meets The Sequence Theater Katja Ebstein Lipstick Polychrome Daniel Balavoine It Doesn't Bother Me The Distractions Face to Face Code Blue Warrior Charge Aswad Stilyagi Vice Versa The Loner (live) Neil Young Downtown Tom Waits Breakfast ImpLOG Fuck You Eddie! Eddie and the Subtitles At the Party The Treacherous Three Dead Man's Curve Nash the Slash Diddy Wah Diddy 8 Eyed Spy Champagne Jacques Higelin I'm Gonna Be Strong Blue Angel Twilight Zone - Twilight Tone The Manhattan Transfer Out Here on My Own Irene Cara Coming in From the Cold Bob Marley Liar Demon Down the Road Speed Back to Front Stiff Little Fingers Stretch in Out Gayle Adams Smokey Mountain Rain Ronnie Milsap Sheba Mike Oldfield Sweet Danger Angel Witch Kurjuuden kuningas Tuomari Nurmio Car Noise Eazy Teeth Snake Attack Anonymous Flash Queen The Midnight Hour Roxy Music Something's Missing The Chords You Make Me Feel So Free Van Morrison My Cherry Is in Sherry Ludus Yeah Right Girlschool Don't Say Goodnight (It's Time for Love) The Isley Brothers Girls Are Always Right Any Trouble Suddenly Olivia Newton-John & Cliff Richard Empire of Passion Factrix Animation Skids Grosse Liebe - Maxi Fehlfarben Sleeping on the Job Gillan Breakdown Dead Ahead Boz Scaggs Creature With the Atom Brain Roky Erickson and the Aliens Television The Wirtschaftswunder Identify Metabolist Hide and Seek Mad Tea Party I Love a Rainy Night Eddie Rabbitt Sueperman's Big Sister Ian Dury Little Billy's Burning Nubs My Way of Thinking/I Think It's Going to Rain Today UB40 Highschool Confidential Rough Trade Fa Ce-La The Feelies Rock Brigade Def Leppard The Stupid Set' Hello I Love You The Stupid Set Real Love The Doobie Brothers I Can't Let Go Linda Ronstadt The Strange Boutique The Monochrome Set Passion Rod Stewart Hearts in Her Eyes The Records My World Secret Affair Keep on Working Pete Townshend Grief Is Very Private The Desperate Bicycles La dame de Haute-Savoie Francis Cabrel Lady Kenny Rogers Suzie Hold On Saxon About Insomnia Martha & The Muffins I Like Chinese Monty Python A Popsong Wreckless Eric My Mistake The Kingbees Holiday Nazareth Monkey Monkey Boys Boys Let Me Be Your Angel Stacy Lattisaw In the Stars Witchfynde Set Me Free Utopia On Islands New Musik Euthanasia Tygers of Pan Tang Angst vorm Tanzen Saal 2 The Robots Dance Classix Nouveaux Allein The Wirtschaftswunder Saturday Night Special High Treason Justice Not Vengeance A Popular History of Signs Living in Dreams Sledgehammer All Out of Love Air Supply I Need You (Sylvester song) Sylvester Shandi Kiss (band) Solid Rock Bob Dylan Blålys The Aller Værste! DNS 39 Clocks Watching You Slave Moskau Grauzone Souvenir Billy Joel My Friend Jack Boney M. It Man John Cooper Clarke The Higher Primates The Higher Primates Scuba Scuba The Revillos Are You Getting Enough of What Makes You Happy? Hot Chocolate I Don't Like Your Face The Heats Lies (Through the 80s) Manfred Mann's Earth Band China Boys Payola$ Backs to the Grind White Spirit So Good to Be Back Home Again The Tourists Danger The Motels We Are Family/He's the Greatest Dancer Sister Sledge Shaking All Over Drinking Electricity Downhearted Australian Crawl Felicity (I Wish I Was A Postcard) Orange Juice Heart Hotels Dan Fogelberg Everybody Instant Funk Finale Phew The Royal Mile Gerry Rafferty Jailhouse Rock The Blues Brothers Singing the Blues Dave Edmunds Night Fever Struggler Titanic General Echo War Hero Toxic Reasons Pars Grace Jones You Can Do It Al Hudson & The Partners Him Rupert Holmes X-Ray Proved The Princes of Peace Substitute Liquid Gold Media Man Flash and the Pan There's a Ghost in My House The Yachts Girlfriend Michael Jackson That Lovin' You Feelin' Again/Lola Emmylou Harris with Roy Orbison/Craig Hundley I Don't Want You Back Ramona Brooks Throughout Your Years Kurtis Blow We Are All Getting Old Telex Jump to the Beat Stacy Lattisaw That's the Way the Money Goes M One Love Jam Down Michigan & Smiley Can't Sleep at Night The Cigarettes Lip Up Fatty Bad Manners Di Black Petty Booshwah Linton Kwesi Johnson Diamanter Är En Flickas Bästa Vän Lustans Lakejer Don't Try to Cure Yourself They Must Be Russians Rabies Is a Killer Agony Bag Big Apple Rappin' (National Rappin' Anthem) Spyder-D Make It Real Scorpions You and I Mass What a Night Giorgio Moroder Amsterdam (English) / Amsterdam (Dutch) Maggie MacNeal Love Without Greed Graham Parker What Kind of Fool Barbra Streisand & Barry Gibb Oysters and Wine China Doll Many Kisses Krisma Girl on the Bus Thin Yogurts The Damage Done The Sisters of Mercy Dear Miss Lonely Hearts Phil Lynott Somebody's Knockin' Terri Gibbs You Never Have Fun The Locals Information of Death Neon Stella stai Umberto Tozzi Smokin' Valves Holocaust Ne-Ne Na-Na Na-Na Nu-Nu Bad Manners Is That You? Kiss (band) Mazurka Mink DeVille Midnight Rendezvous The Babys Hey Girl Expressos I Like to Rock April Wine My Baby Cold Chisel The Big Throwdown South Bronx Kaleidoscope Simple Minds Electric Girl New Age Let's Go Round Again Pt 1 Average White Band Indicatif Moderne Sartorial Eloquence Elton John Security Idiots Psychotic Tanks Midnight Chaser White Spirit Two Faces Have I Ol' 55 Cry for the Nations The Michael Schenker Group Rebels Are We Chic Discourse Material Things We Said The Chords I've Done Everything for You Sammy Hagar Don't Stop the Music (Yarbrough and Peoples song) Yarbrough and Peoples Hold On to My Love Jimmy Ruffin I Believe in You Don Williams Experts The Dogma Cats The Body Rock The Treacherous Three Marseilles The Angels Bolje da nosim kratku kosu Pekinška patka Rovers Return / Wish a Merry Christmas The Korgis Wheel Me Out Was (Not Was) She Was a Visitor Minimal Man Il jouait du piano debout France Gall Backs to the Wall Saxon Tell It Like It Is Heart 100% White Girl VKTMS No dudaría Antonio Flores Fast Lane Sparta Cupid - I Loved You for a Long Time The Spinners (American R&B group) Praying Mantis Praying Mantis Hold On Kansas Sea Cruise Rico Rodriguez Talk to Me Kiss (band) Magnetic Heart Vs. Don't Fall in Love With a Dreamer Kenny Rogers Pulp Baby Systematics Baby Ride Easy Carlene Carter بطاقة حب (Bitakat hob - Message d'amour) Samira Said Twenty Lines Take It Walk the Night Skatt Brothers Tomorrow's Tears The Riptides Silence on the Radio The Manic Depressives Prefab Hearts The Reels Los Rancheros Adam and the Ants Gangsters of the Groove Heatwave Anonymity Dance Chapter Can't Fake the Feeling Geraldine Hunt Red Towel Beakers Pojat tanssimaan Leevi and the Leavings Kriminal Pogo Der KFC Police and Politicians Chainsaw Muotitietoinen Leevi and the Leavings (I Can't) Put My Finger on You The Amber Squad Fallout Data Crying Again The Mob You'll No So Wit Perfect Mother We Must Pay De Cylinders Ever Met a Day Graduate The Martian Hop Rocky Sharpe & the Replays Tonight Zaine Griff Together We Are Beautiful Fern Kinney Love Patrol The Dooleys Close Your Eyes (If You Wanna Survive) Scrambled Egos Hot Dog Shakin' Stevens Love Enough for Two Prima Donna Kinda Kute Joe Jackson Catching the Sun Spyro Gyra Let Me Rock You Kandidate Body Language Hendy Get Me to Heaven Marie Osmond Rabbit Chas & Dave Trouble Gillan Strange Little Girl Sad Cafe Buzz Buzz a Diddle It Matchbox Odyssey (song) Johnny Harris Rapper Dapper Snapper Edwin Birdsong Going Back To My Roots Richie Havens La Danse des Canards J.J. Lionel Sexy Eyes Dr. Hook Vicious Rap Tanya Winley Angst vorm Tanzen Saal 2 Don't Say I Told You So The Tourists Dream Sequences Pauline Murray and The Invisible Girls Baby Talks Dirty The Knack Angels Lene Lovich Angel Face Shock Hurt So Bad Linda Ronstadt Wango Tango Ted Nugent Feel So Good Spelling Mistakes I Am the Beat The Look (Ghost) Riders in the Sky Outlaws How Does It Feel to Be Back Hall & Oates Love on the Telephone Foreigner Midnite Dynamos Matchbox Come Back The J. Geils Band You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' Hall & Oates I'm a Rebel Accept Simple Simon/We Are the Vegetables INXS One-Trick Pony Paul Simon Look What You've Done to Me Boz Scaggs Talk in Toytown Poly Styrene Stupefaction Graham Parker Jesse Carly Simon I Can Tell Friction She's My Girl Bearz Hey You Thin Lizzy Santa Lucía Miguel Ríos Keepin' the Summer Alive The Beach Boys 1980's Rock 'n' Roll GG Allin Film Noir Kan Kan In America Charlie Daniels Band I Wanna Kill My Mom The Panics I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles Cockney Rejects Big Teaser/Rainbow Theme/Frozen Rainbow Saxon Prison Walls Injections Saved Bob Dylan Rock 'n' Roll Man Tygers of Pan Tang Fools The Only Ones Life Is for Living Barclay James Harvest Toccata Sky The Russians Are Coming Shadowfax Feeling Sheepish Some of My Best Friends Are Canadians 'Ain't But Sweet 16 Hi Sheriffs of Blue Unite and Win Sham 69 Fallin' in Love (Bein' Friends) Rocky Burnette What Does Sex Mean to Me? Human Sexual Response Big City, Bright Lights Missing Scientists The Incredible Truth Foreign Bodies Rockin' Into the Night 38 Special Look Here Comes the Wormies NoMeansNo Livin' with a Heartache Beach Boys Gangster Funk Crime Tell the Children Sham 69 Hearts on Fire Randy Meisner I Was There at The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Ambient Noise Geile Tiere Geile Tiere I Hate School Suicide Squad Every Woman in the World Air Supply Lookin' for Love Johnny Lee Tennessee River Alabama Starting Over Again Dolly Parton Super Rappin' No. 2 Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five Zulu Nation Throw Down, Volume #2 Afrika Bambaataa and The Soul Sonic Force Rapper's Reprise (Jam-Jam) The Sugarhill Gang Hot Hot Summer Day The Sugarhill Gang Super-Wolf Can Do It Super-Wolf Do You Like That Funky Beat (Ahh Beat Beat) Kool Kyle the Starchild Million Dollar Legs Outlaw Four Santa's Rap Party Super Jay Rapper's Deutsch G.L.S.-United Mysteries Of The World MFSB Clouds Chaka Khan Just Us Two Tons O' Fun Summertime High Frequency Pet'r Oil Ajda Pekkan 9 to 5 Sheena Easton Bring It All Home Gerry Rafferty A Taste of Bitter Love/Bourgie Bourgie Gladys Knight & The Pips Not That Way Anymore... Stiv Bators Going Through the Motions The Prefects Cuban Slide The Pretenders Nothing Ever Goes As Planned Styx Drive My Car Cristina Glasaugen Trümmerfrauen You Don't Know What You've Got Joan Jett Dark Park Creeping Mo-dettes That Girl Could Sing Jackson Browne Midnight Rocks Al Stewart Buena Joe Carrasco Life After Death Funboy Five Out With a Vengeance Nightime Flyer New Dark Ages Mutants Romance The Members Singing in the 80s The Monitors Wir steh'n auf Berlin Ideal The Boys Light Up Australian Crawl Let Me Love You Tonight Pure Prairie League The Test of Love and Sex Fun With Animals Erste Auslese Vorgruppe People F-Systems I Still Call Australia Home Peter Allen Don't Mess Around Cheeky Adventures of Super Rhyme (Rap) Jimmy Spicer Sure Shot Xanadu Rap, Bounce, Rockskate Trickeration T.S.O.B. Master Jay & Michael Dee Stand by Me/Cotton Eyed Joe Mickey Gilley/The Unstrung Heroes Misery and Gin Merle Haggard Why Lady Why Alabama Tænker altid på dig Bamses Venner Albums Released * January 19: The Pretenders - Pretenders * February 29: Mr. Partridge - Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage * September 12: XTC - Black Sea * Various Artists - Going Steady * Dorothy Moore - Talk To Me * Chico Hamilton - Nomad Other Events *Disco becomes a dirty word **By 1980, disco had become a dirty word. The term was banished from the language as an added security measure remember, the disco that Ron and Frankie played was called 'house' even before house was, but the music was exported to England, where it was de-gayed and re-exported to the States under a new name: "new wave dance music." The rock majority was satisfied by the replacement of explicitly gay Sylvester with flamboyantly closeted Boy George. As the playlist segued from "I'm Coming Out" into "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me," the pulverization of the liberal imagination became a political fact. Ronald Reagan was elected president, and the following June, a mysterious new "gay cancer" appeared. --Peter Braunstein *Adrian Sherwood **In 1980, Adrian Sherwood launches On-U Sound Records. *Grace Jones **With the dawn of the '80s came a massive anti-disco movement across the U.S., leading to Grace Jones focusing on more new wave and experimental-based work produced by the noted reggae team of Sly Dunbar and Robbie Shakespeare. Category:Year